a new beginning
by BAD ROBOT
Summary: only the things worth having are never easy to get. takes place after the battle at the end of the movie. Selene Michael romance.CHAPTER 12 NOW UP
1. after the battle

A/N: ok so this fic takes place right after the battle at the end of the movie. Please review and let me know what you think so far. I will post again soon depending on what ppl think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone to connected to Underworld (although I wouldn't mind owning Scott Speedman yum) lol  
  
enjoy  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 1: After the battle  
  
She could feel his presence close behind her as they walked steadily through the darkness. She could still taste him, almost unconsciously, she licked her lips. They were both silent as they moved onward towards their unknown destination. He followed her obediently, not questioning where she was leading them. She was glad at this, for at that moment, she herself didn't know.  
  
She was still slightly shocked by what she had done to preserve the life of man she had only recently met, a man who had awakened something in her. Something she had almost forgotten, but not quite. Something human. Thinking about it with him so close made her uncomfortable, this needed to be pondered in solitude.  
  
Selene marched powerfully through the dark streets, finally knowing where they could go. A place they would be safe from the vampires and Lycans for the moment, but more importantly for her, safe from the sun.  
  
She glanced quickly over her shoulder and saw Michael was closer than she had thought. He was still soaking wet and although she couldn't feel it, Selene knew that the night was cold. Michael had folded his arms around himself and was now peering at her from behind his wet hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in an uncertain voice as he read the troubled look in her eyes. She ignored his question and turned around again.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking in total silence, she stopped in front of a chain-link fence. Michael collided with her, and was greeted with cold blue eyes and a low hiss as long fangs were flashed in an automatic warning from his vampire companion. He stepped back holding his hands up and not making eye contact. The Lycan in him wanted to snarl back, and the vampire part wanted to challenge her, but he was still very much a human, not used to this world and he didn't want to anger the warrior before him.  
  
When he glanced back up at her, she had changed again, her eyes were the same deep brown as they had been the first time he had seen her in the subway, when the sight of her had caused him to slow down and stare.  
  
"Don't do that again" she spoke sternly, and Michael gave her a confused look, so she explained. "Do not make contact!"  
  
"Oh," somehow he knew that he shouldn't question her but he desperately wanted to know why he shouldn't touch her, so he asked.  
  
At the sound of the question, Selene turned back to the fence and looked high above her head, towards the top.  
  
"I am not accustomed to physical contact!"  
  
"But you kissed me" the statement fell from his mouth before he could stop himself. He saw Selene's shoulders tense, but she didn't answer him. She only vaulted skywards, towards the top of the fence and swung herself over the top, landing gracefully on the other side. She flashed him a stern glare and then began marching towards the abandoned building before her.  
  
Michael closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself, before he scrambled up and over the fence and jogged after his companions retreating form.  
  
****  
  
Michael had just caught up to Selene when she kicked in a large steel door. Slowly he followed her inside and pushed the door back into place, both to keep out unwanted guests and to keep out the cold.  
  
He followed Selene through the darkness and into a large room. She stopped and looked around, the place looked safe enough, but then he noticed something.  
  
"um, Selene?" he moved closer to her and stood by her side and she looked coldly over at him, not saying a word.  
  
"this isn't safe"  
  
"what?" she snapped, "they won't come looking here!"  
  
"I don't meant that. I mean it's not safe for you!" he moved to stand right in front of her, wanting to reach out and grab her shoulders to make her listen, but restrained himself. He pointed to the numerous uncovered windows around the room. "what about the sun?"  
  
he almost choked when he looked back at her to find she had a slight smile on her face.  
  
"the sun is no problem. This building has two underground levels, that is where I'll stay during daylight. You can stay up here and keep watch while I sleep, and I'll do the same while you sleep."  
  
Michael nodded and watched as Selene moved to one of the half boarded windows and peered out. She spoke clearly without looking at him.  
  
"it's late and you're tired. Go downstairs and sleep"  
  
Michael wanted to thank her for saving his life and protecting him now. He wanted to embrace her to show his gratitude, but the rule she had laid down earlier rang in his ears. So with a sigh he moved towards the stairs, turning to glance at her as she stood guard.  
  
"Selene" she turned he head slightly, not taking her eyes away from the abandoned street in front of her. "Thank you"  
  
With that, he moved slowly down the stairs into the darkness, deep in thoughts of his companion, he had seen something in her eyes earlier that night, and now he wondered why she had lain down the 'no contact' rule, like had had said, she had already kissed him (true it was only to shackle him, but she had kissed him). Absentmindedly, he touched his lips at the memory.  
  
As he lay down on the tiny cot in the cold dark of the sub-basement and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't keep his thoughts away from the dark warrior standing at the window a few floors above him. And as he closed his eyes and gave in to the exhaustion he had felt since fighting Viktor, the last thing his conscious mind registered, was the image of the beautiful pale face of the vampire upstairs. his vampire. 


	2. His first watch, Her first time

A/N:  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 2: His first watch, her first time  
  
She stood next to the cot for a long time, watching him sleep. His chest was still bare and his trousers were torn. He was huddled against the wall with the thin blanket around him. That was when she realised she had forgotten what it was like to feel cold, she had been that way for so long. It surprised her when a chill suddenly washed over her as she watched him shivering on the thin mattress.  
  
She stepped back slightly as he rolled over, now facing her, but still sleeping. This mouth was slightly open and suddenly she remembered sitting beside him at the mansion after Lucian had bitten him. He looked just as troubled now as he had then.  
  
She watched silently as he moved again, caught up in his dreams. He mumbled something she couldn't make out, so she took a step forward in order to hear him better.  
  
"No" he spoke quietly as he turned his head more in her direction, she froze "let her go, please don't do this" she watched him as he started to thrash in his sleep, totally engulfed by the power of his nightmare. "No, take me!" he was speaking more clearly now and moving quite violently, suddenly his first collided with the wall, denting the bricks, he didn't wake. Selene stepped closer still and tried to pin his shoulders to the mattress, he fought against her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself falling backwards, his eyes were open but he was still inside his dream as he gripped her throat, she tried to fight him as his eyes turned black and he showed his sharp teeth. In his desperation he was so much stronger than she was, she felt his claws digging into her and she struggled to say his name, hoping he would wake up.  
  
She felt weak and panicked, and ... Human. She felt paralysed the same way she had the night she had been turned. Standing in her room listening to the beast roaming through the house slaughtering her family.  
  
"Michael" she gasped finally as she pushed at his shoulders.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he growled fiercely, "You die for this Kraven!" Selene stared at him in amazement, still trying with all her strength to push him away. She watched as his face changed from and angry snarl to a tormented expression "NO! SELENE!" Then his strength failed and the power she had been subjecting his upper body to, threw him across the room.  
  
He skidded along the ground on his back and lay there gasping for a few moments as Selene slowly got to her feet, feeling her own blood running from the claw marks on her neck.  
  
"The sun's almost up" she stated as if nothing had happened, his head snapped up and he stared at her, her neck covered in blood her lips slightly blue, her eyes looking slightly glazed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he sprang to his feet and rushed to look at her wounds. He threw caution to the wind and cupped her chin so he could look at the deep cuts better.  
  
"You were dreaming" she said matter-of-factly. Michael looked straight into her eyes, still holding her face, her wounds were already healing. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I.. I don't remember" he lied. He wished it were true, the things he had seen in his sleep he didn't want to remember, ever.  
  
"You were talking" she informed him "you said something about Kraven, and then you called my name, just before you woke up."  
  
He turned his eyes away from hers, watching with interest as her neck speedily healed itself.  
  
"Michael" her voice was surprisingly soft and he slowly returned his eyes to her own. "Tell me."  
  
"Kraven" he sighed as he sat down on the edge of the cot, pulling her by the arm to sit beside him, she didn't argue. "He still wants you for himself, that's why he's looking for us now. And he will find us." He looked straight into her deep brown eyes and turned her to face him fully. Still holding onto her shoulders he spoke again.  
  
"I couldn't stop him........he took you." Michael froze, staring at her as he remembered what he had seen happen to her. "I couldn't..."  
  
Then, Selene surprised both of them (especially herself) by wrapping her arms around the hybrid who had somehow found his way into her soul. She held him tightly and rocked gently back and forth. Michael closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around her tiny frame. He felt a small laugh vibrate in his ear.  
  
Slowly he pulled back to look at her, not letting her go.  
  
"What?" he asked quietly  
  
"Nothing, just a memory." Slowly she returned his head to her shoulder, with a gentle push from her hand.  
  
"I used to do this whenever my nieces had bad dreams." She felt him move closer to her. "That was before."  
  
"Before the Lycans?" Michael asked quietly as he breathed in her scent.  
  
"No, before Viktor." Again Michael lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled again then, for the second time. "It wasn't the Lycans, it was Viktor. He lied to me for 200 years."  
  
"How do you know it was him?"  
  
"Kraven" Michael stiffened at the mention of the name, but refused to remove his arms from around her as she continued. "He told me after he shot you, and then Viktor confirmed it"  
  
She turned to look him in the eye; they were so close that their noses were almost touching. Slowly, Michael began to move closer to her, wanting desperately to taste her mouth again. But suddenly she was no longer in his arms. She was standing beside the cot looking down at him, knowing full well what he had been about to do, and kicking herself for wanting him to do it.  
  
"The sun will be up by now. You should go and stand guard; I need to sleep if I'm going to be any use tonight."  
  
She watched as he rose from the cot and tried to take her in his arms again. This time her warning was not quite so threatening as it had been before they reached the building. She simply placed one hand out, halting him in his tracks.  
  
"I noticed there is a locker room on the floor above us, there might be some warmer clothes in there, you should go and check."  
  
"Right" he sighed and moved towards the stairs, amazed at how well his eyes had adapted to the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Selene had been right, Michael had done has she had suggested and had found a warm black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. There was even a pair of working boots there in his size.  
  
He walked up another flight of stairs and found himself on the level they had entered the building at. It looked so different in the daylight, his eyes were stinging and he couldn't decide if it were because of being in the dark for so long or if it was a result of what he had become, this was after all the first daylight he had seen as the hybrid.  
  
He managed to stay in the sunlight for roughly 7 hours before the burning became too much and he had to retreat to the darkness of the lower floors.  
  
He stumbled at first but his eyes adjusted quickly and he moved quietly over to Selene's sleeping form. He knelt next to her, she looked so peaceful, and it was very strange to him how she also looked dead. Not moving, not breathing. Her lips were slightly open showing only a hint of her fangs. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he leaned in, hesitating right above her lips before pressing his own against them. Slowly he began to massage her lips gently with his own, she didn't react.  
  
When he finally pulled back and looked at her, she was wide awake, not moving, only staring at him with pale blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "you should be keeping watch upstairs, not down here..doing that!" she tried to sit up but he refused to move away. He only moved closer to her and captured her lips again, still no reaction.  
  
"I can't stay up there any more, it burns!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My eyes, the light burns my eyes, I can't stand it anymore"  
  
He seated himself on the edge of the bunk and rested his arms on either side of her, lowering himself to kiss her again as he watched her eyes change back to their natural brown. This time she did react to his embrace. Gently touching his face as she kissed him back.  
  
He pulled away only slightly to look at her pale face  
  
"Do you always break the rules?" she asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Only stupid rules like I'm not allowed to touch you when I know you want me to"  
  
"Oh, you think you know what I want?" Selene watched him carefully, "tell me then"  
  
"You want to be reminded what it is to be human, to feel. You've wanted that for a while but you have never found anything. or anyone, who can make you remember." He smiled as he watched her expression change "until me. I make you remember things don't I? I make you feel things from before. I've seen it in your eyes."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she pushed away from the cot and moved towards the stairs. Michael leapt off of the cot and, using his newly acquired speed, was suddenly in front of her. She froze.  
  
"You want to remember what it's like to love, to make love to someone, and be made love to in return"  
  
"How can I remember what I have never known?" she snapped  
  
Michael stood still, blocking her path, finding it hard to believe that such a woman, was still only a girl in that sense.  
  
She tried to pass him but he snaked an arm around her waist.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, walking slowly around behind her and sliding his hands onto her hips "Let me show you" he whispered in one ear before lightly kissing her now fully healed neck. "Let me love you" he whispered in her other ear and kissed that side of her neck.  
  
He smiled to himself as he felt her shiver beneath his touch. Slowly, she turned in his arms, looking deep into his eyes before she kissed him lightly. When they parted he saw something new in her eyes. She was afraid.  
  
"Don't be scared" he whispered as he gently laid her back to the thin mattress of the cot and spent the next few hours showing her what it was like to get lost in someone. 


	3. Awakening

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing ppl. I really appreciate the feedback.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 3: Awakening  
  
He couldn't tell if she was actually sleeping or not. She was lying on her back on the old cot, Michael was leaning against the wall, his arm draped around her as his other propped his head up. He didn't move, just watched her pale features as she lay motionless beside him, partly covered by the thin sheet they used as a blanket.  
  
He hadn't expected it to be as slow and gentle as it had been. He had thought that the vampire in her would cause her to take control. Instead she had been very passive, very tender and very human.  
  
Unable to resist, he slowly leaned in and kissed the cool skin of her temple. She sighed and moved closer to him, slowly sliding her hand up his arm. Again he was surprised to see a small smile play with her lips as she breathed in his scent. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she stared straight at him, her smile was gone.  
  
"Selene?" Michael asked quietly, hoping against hope that she didn't regret what they had done.  
  
She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink, Just stared straight at him. He opened his mouth to speak again but was halted by the feeling of her fingertips lightly pressed against his lips, her other hand gripping his arm as it lay across her.  
  
"Listen" she whispered, never removing her eyes from his. He did, but could hear nothing but the dripping of old pipes in the corner of the dark room.  
  
"I don't hear anything"  
  
"No," she shifted slightly. "Close your eyes, and really listen"  
  
With a slight sigh, Michael closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her waist just in case she should try to leave. He listened.  
  
*drip*  
  
*drip*  
  
*drip*  
  
Then suddenly each sound seemed to pull him towards it, in his minds eye he could see the water hitting the waiting puddle on the ground. Then something else caught his attention; A slight thud. Not very loud at all, but he could still hear it. Was that what Selene had heard?  
  
He found his mind racing towards the sound. Seeing the area of the upper floors speed past him as he emerged out of the building and into the daylight. He recognised the streets as those he had followed Selene through not long ago. He turned a corner, then another and suddenly stopped moving altogether.  
  
He felt himself hold his breath as he watched the group of about 10 large, muscular men moving through the street, smelling the air, hunting.  
  
One of them spun round and stared straight at him. Shocked, Michael opened his eyes with a gasp. But instead of seeing the hunter, he was looking back at the pale face of his saviour.  
  
"Wow!" Was all he could manage as he stared open mouthed at her  
  
"What did you hear?" she asked in a business like voice.  
  
"It was more, what I saw."  
  
"What are you talking about" Selene asked as she moved to get out of the bunk, but Michael pulled her back.  
  
"I like you said, I closed my eyes and listened, then it was like I could see the sounds with my mind. I saw men..Lycans, they're close, and they're hunting for us.for me."  
  
Selene didn't question what he said; she pulled his arm away from her and grabbed her clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her from the cot  
  
"We have to leave, if they are close, as you say they are"  
  
"We can't, the sun's still up"  
  
Selene froze, now fully dressed looking straight at him. He almost smiled as he took in her appearance. Her clothes were as they had been the night he had met her, but it was obvious that someone had played with her hair recently. It stuck out in places and was just a plain mess.  
  
"Then you should go" she said as she noted a slightly amused look on his face. Ignoring it, she picked up her Silver nitrate loaded pistols and checked how much ammo she had.  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
"10, I think"  
  
"Ah" she clicked the pistols into their holsters and checked her silver throwing stars. "Damn!" she grumbled. There was no way she had enough silver to survive an attack from 10 Lycans.  
  
"Selene, I'm not leaving you here" he said as he got off the cot, leaving the sheet behind him. He watched as her eyes quickly scanned his naked form before she turned around.  
  
Smiling, he moved up close behind her and held her shoulders lightly. "Michael" her voice faltered "they'll kill you"  
  
"And if I leave you here, they'll kill you. There is no way I'm going to let that happens!"  
  
Slowly he turned her in his arms "I know you understand that I would rather die here, with you than have to live forever without you"  
  
No one had ever made her feel that way, her chest ached and she didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly she saw the image of her mother and father, standing out by the barn, they were close to each other (as she was now to Michael) she observed as her mother slid her arms around her husbands neck and held him close, in a warm embrace.  
  
Slowly, Selene mimicked what her mother had done, and hugged Michael. Her chest ached as she felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her closer.  
  
Michael smiled to himself as he held her, knowing that she was remembering, knowing that she was unsure of her actions, and knowing she was unsure of her feelings.  
  
"That is not the thinking of a warrior Michael" she spoke softly into his ear, "things like that will get you killed"  
  
"I'm not a warrior," he pointed out softly as he pulled back enough to look deep into her eyes "I just don't want to lose you, ever" he smiled and gently kissed her. "I love you Selene"  
  
He smiled again to himself as he felt her arms tighten around him. Now ever conscious of the approaching threat. He didn't care if he died or not, the only thing he was concerned about was Selene. 


	4. And out come the wolves

A/N: you ppl are beautiful, thank you so much for the lovely feedback. I'm so glad you like where I'm going with this. The more you review the more I am inspired to write more, faster. Hope you like this next instalment.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 4: And out come the wolves  
  
Selene had not thought that spending so much time with a human could remind her of her past. It was true that Michael was technically no longer human but his manner, emotions and values had not been changed by his physical alteration.  
  
She had only wrapped her arms around him to provide comfort, but now she too drew comfort from him. The feeling was almost like waking from a bad dream, a dream that had lasted over 200 years.  
  
They had been holding each other for a long time, not moving, not speaking, just being. It was Michael who pulled away first. Looking deep into her eyes, trying to read her. She was still very alert to the danger they were in, and very much still a warrior, but since they had made love, there was something else hiding in her deep brown orbs. She looked softer some how, and he liked it.  
  
He pulled her to him again, holding her tightly. She was his, no one else would ever touch her but him, and if they did, he would tear their throat out. He flinched, not knowing where the violent thought had come from. He had never thought like that in the past. Selene sensed his confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Hm? Oh nothing" he answered, playing with her hair absentmindedly. "Tell me" she ordered as she lifted her head to give him a stern, yet somehow playful glare. He smiled then told her what had bothered him.  
  
When he finished, his heart skipped a beat as he watched yet another smile take control of Selene's mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked as he too started to smile back, "it's not a very nice thought!"  
  
"You want to know why you thought that just now." He nodded and she continued as she walked across the room to the dripping pipe.  
  
"It means you've marked me" she spoke matter-of-factly as she cupped her hands under the water then splashed her face with it.  
  
"I've what?" he was now even more confused as he walked closer to her and laid his hands on her waist.  
  
"You're half Lycan"  
  
"Yeah I know that!" he followed her again, like a lost puppy, as she moved over to where the cot stood  
  
"Lycans mate for life." She seated herself on the cot as she continued to explain, Michael sat right next to her, making sure they made physical contact. "When a Lycan male chooses his female, he mentally marks her as his."  
  
She watched as Michael nodded.  
  
"A male Lycan will go to any lengths to protect his mate. Including." she smiled "fighting off other potentials"  
  
"So I thought about ripping some ones throat out because..."  
  
"You've marked me" Michael turned to face her and kissed her lightly before asking her a question he desperately wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Selene, do vampires mate for life?"  
  
She broke eye contact and stared across the room, he placed his hand on her knee and she quickly stood and walked across the room, seemingly to recheck her guns.  
  
"Do they?" he asked again, no answer "Selene!" she turned "do vampires mate for life?"  
  
"Some" she answered simply. He got to his feet and moved closer.  
  
"Some? Ok. How do you know which ones?"  
  
"They physically mark their mate."  
  
"Physically?"  
  
"Yes, when a vampire wants to mark their mate they bite them, creating a blood bond that cannot be broken" she turned to face him full on. "Very few vampires enter into that kind of relationship. I have never seen it"  
  
"But you've heard of it" Michael was hoping that he could possible have that kind of relationship with her, he wanted her to himself. She was his.  
  
She nodded, and then froze. Her heightened scenes picked up a small sound two floors above them, outside of the building.  
  
"Michael," she whispered "did you hear that?"  
  
He closed his eyes, hands resting on her waist to keep him steady.  
  
Suddenly, sounds became images and he saw the dark floors above them, moved quickly out into the light and out of the building. He snapped his eyes wide open and found himself staring back into Selene's face.  
  
"They're here! The Lycans, they're at the fence."  
  
Selene pushed at his hands, trying to get free, he kept a tight hold of her. "Stay back." He instructed  
  
"Not in a thousand years" she struggled against his iron grip; he was too strong for even her.  
  
"Selene" he hissed, and she finally looked up at him, his eyes were black, his teeth razor sharp fangs and his skin was starting to turn blue / grey. "Stay back" he repeated and pushed her forcefully over into the shadows.  
  
"I mean it Selene, stay out of the way"  
  
She didn't answer, but didn't struggle. So slowly he released his grip on her. She didn't move, only stood watching him as he continued his transformation. Amazingly this time there was no pain.  
  
He stood quietly in the shadows as he listened to the thudding of feet descending the dark stairs towards them. As the first Lycan burst through the door, loud bangs erupted accompanied by bright flashes as Selene's guns lit up the room in a strobe effect.  
  
Michael growled at her disobedience and tried to make his way over to her, keeping to the shadows, but she was no longer where he had left her. the gunfire stopped and Michael heard hollow clicking, she was out of ammo!  
  
He searched the now dark room as he listened to the remaining Lycans hunting for her. He heard a sickening snap as she broke the thick neck of one of beasts. Then suddenly he heard her make a noise that turned his stomach. It sounded as though one of the beasts had grabbed her by her throat, slashed into her with his claws and now intended to snap her neck. She choked his name and then he heard her hissing, he low warning into the beasts face, his eyes finally adjusted and he focused on the Lycan as it dragged her forward, drooling at the thought of sinking it's teeth into her.  
  
Michael growled loudly and lunged at the beast. Selene was dropped to the ground unceremoniously. She watched from her position on the ground as Michael proceeded to claw at his half brothers throat, sending blood splattering all over the place.  
  
It was then that she realised that there were other Lycans in the room she had forgotten about. Quickly she turned, and saw all 4 of them stalking over to her.  
  
She tried to crawl away but her whole body screamed in protest. The Lycan Michael was dealing with had caused considerable damage.  
  
"Michael!" she called and almost instantly, he was over her, snarling at the other Lycans as he protected his mate.  
  
He was crouched, like an animal; both feet to her right one arm either side of her as he shielded her from her attackers.  
  
They were both confused when the 4 Lycans morphed back into human form at Michael's actions.  
  
"Cool it man!" one of them spoke, holding his hands outwards, to reassure Michael. "We're not here to hurt you"  
  
Michael Growled fiercely at them and turned to inspect Selene. She had been brutally beaten by the now mutilated creature behind them. Deep gashes adorned her torso and neck, one on her forehead bled relentlessly.  
  
Michael, still in his hybrid form, spun to face the Lycans. Slowly he straightened, and watched as they backed away.  
  
"You hurt her!" he growled.  
  
"She's a vampire" one spat out and the others only stared at him. Michael let out a fearful noise; a mixture of the Lycans growl and the vampires hiss.  
  
"She," he pointed at her "is not like them"  
  
"Ok, here's the deal then" one stepped forward "we won't kill her if she don't try to kill us"  
  
"Look, we came to get you back to the den" the fourth Lycan stepped forward "she may be a decent vamp, but there are bloodsuckers out there that would behead you without a second thought. It's gonna be dark in a few hours, and that means they'll be coming for you." he glanced over at Selene's unconscious form "and her, for what she did."  
  
Michael moved over to Selene and as he stroked her hair, he slipped back into his human form.  
  
"Come on man!" the first Lycan said impatiently "you need to come back to the den"  
  
"What about Selene? We can't take her out yet, she'll burn." Michael asked, and then he turned and glared at the Lycan who had complained about her being a vampire "I will not leave her here for them"  
  
The fourth Lycan spoke again, he seemed like the level headed one of the four. "We have a van, not far from here, the windows are blacked out so she can travel in the back, no light can get in there."  
  
"Yeah how do we get her in the back?" the second Lycan challenged "Mr. Hybrid is gonna go mad if she burns"  
  
"There's an old carpet on the floor above us. I saw it on the way down. Jason go get it" the second Lycan, Jason, left the room to find the carpet and the other two Lycans, Adam and Ivan ran to get the van. The fourth Lycan, Luke, stayed and told Michael how Lucian had wanted him to be a part of their pack. They were brothers, and Michael agreed to go with them, only to keep Selene away from the Vampires who would certainly execute her for killing Viktor.  
  
Jason returned with the carpet and Michael covered every inch of Selene with the thick material.  
  
It wasn't long after that, they heard the screech of tyres above them.  
  
Quickly Michael and the others dashed for the van, he leapt in the back and waited until the doors were closed to make sure there was no light getting in. slowly, he uncovered Selene's face and stroked her cheek as she remained unconscious.  
  
"I told you to stay back" he whispered softly to her as the van sped off towards the new Den of the Lycans. 


	5. The Den

A/N: again thank you to everyone who posted a review. I'm really glad that you like it so far. Ooo things are getting fun. I really hope you like this chapter. I don't know how long the next one will take me coz I have a project due in at Uni and I need to give that some time. But I will write more on this. In the meantime keep reviewing. And if u want to chat to me, I'm usually on MSN (L_Pearson5@hotmail.com) feel free to add me :-)  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 5: The Den  
  
It felt like the van had been moving for an eternity. Michael kept a close watch on Selene's condition. She had not woken yet, but the deep gash on her head looked as though it had started to heal itself. On a number of occasions he had glanced up to find Ivan and Adam watching him, and after giving them a cold glare, he returned his attentions to the woman he held tightly in his arms.  
  
Yes she was immortal, but she was not indestructible. She could get hurt. He had discovered that then night he had been bitten by Lucian. She had insisted that she was ok and able to drive the car. He smiled now as he remembered that night. Even then his attraction to her had been strong. She had tried her best to protect him from Lucian, now it was he who would protect her.  
  
He gently stroked her cheek, and hair as he watched her, she seemed so fragile and he couldn't help wonder how the other Lycans at the den would react to her being there, or how she would react when she woke up surrounded by the same creatures she had spent years destroying.  
  
***  
  
Luke brought the van to a stop outside what looked like an old abandoned slaughter house. He turned and banged on a small metal door into the rear of the van.  
  
"Cover her up, I'm opening the door!" he called, Then waited, "ok?"  
  
"Yeah" Ivan called back and then the door slid open.  
  
Luke looked over at Michael as he cradled the figure underneath the old carpet. Suddenly he was reminded of the way he felt about his mate, what he would do if he were Michael and she Selene. And he felt sympathy for the hybrid.  
  
"It's still light so you stay here with." he couldn't think if he had been told her name or not and he didn't want to just say 'her'. He wanted to let Michael know that no matter what, there was at least one Lycan who supported the relationship with the vampire female.  
  
Michael looked at Luke slowly when he went quiet.  
  
"Selene" the word was soft and he held her closer still as he spoke it. Luke smiled.  
  
"Right, you stay here with Selene. Jason, Adam, Ivan and I are gonna go inside, tell the others that you're both here."  
  
Michael nodded and watched as the Lycans climbed out of the van. When all the doors were closed again, he moved the carpet, revealing Selene's blood covered face.  
  
"I won't let them touch you" he told her softly knowing she most likely couldn't hear him, but he wanted to tell her anyway. "I'll stay with you until you're better, then we'll leave, find somewhere we can be alone. Away from all of this. Would you like that?" slowly, he leaned down and kissed her cold lips.  
  
~*~*~ time laps ~*~*~  
  
The back doors flew open and Michael growled as he quickly covered Selene.  
  
"Cool it, its dark!" Adam stated as he jumped into the van. "Here, let me help with her" Michael growled again, a low, warning from deep in his throat and Adam backed away. "Fine man!"  
  
He tossed the carpet aside and rose to his feet, hopping from the van as he cradled Selene's body in his arms.  
  
He followed Luke and Ivan into the old building and down 2 flights of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a large set of double white doors. Luke turned and nodded at Michael then opened the doors.  
  
The room was filled with Lycans, and every single one stopped in their tracks to watch the hybrid walk past them holding the motionless body of the vampire they had all heard about. The enemy who had taken their side, killing her own kind (guards and most impressive, an elder) to protect a Lycan.  
  
There were some who weren't pleased about the presence of a vampire in their new home, but others were willing to accept her, if she accepted them. As he walked, Michael could tell which Lycan was a potential threat to his mate and which would simply let her be.  
  
He glared at a few particularly hostile Lycans as he passed them; each one backed away at the sight of his blackened eyes.  
  
Luke, Ivan, Adam and Jason escorted Michael down a number of corridors; turning so many times that Michael began to wonder if he'd ever be able to find his way back alone.  
  
Finally they walked through a door and into a dark room. There was a desk against one wall, a bench against another and one rather old, tired looking double bed.  
  
"This will be yours until we find a better place for you" Luke said as he watched the other three Lycans walk back the way they had come. Michael nodded and thanked him absentmindedly as he moved to place Selene gently on the bed. As he straightened, still watching her, she moved slightly and sighed.  
  
"She'll be awake soon" Luke said from the doorway, and Michael just looked at him.  
  
"When Vampires are seriously hurt, their body shuts down to concentrate all its energy on healing" he smiled slightly as Michael just stared at him.  
  
"We are taught these things, just like they are taught about us. Times and things that make us weak. Give them a serious enough injury and that's it." He watched as Michaels eyes turned black again  
  
"Sorry, I know she's different, I saw what she did for you and that's honourable, she has earned my respect"  
  
Michael nodded and watched as Luke vanished back down the halls, letting the heavy door slowly shut behind him. He heard a soft sigh and a slight movement beside him and turned back to the bed.  
  
Slowly, he lay down next to her and gently rested his hand on her hip. He watched her sleep for a while before finally giving in to his own exhaustion.  
  
*** "You brought a vampire here!?!" Roderick snarled as Luke re-entered the main hall.  
  
"That's right" Luke spat back in his face, straightening to his full height. "Lucian wanted Michael here with us, and she comes with him."  
  
"She'll tell them how to find us Luke, you stupid fool."  
  
"No she won't. The moment the vampires see her they will try to kill her. As far as they are concerned she is one of us." He growled loudly "and she is. She may not be Lycan, but she executed the elder and others of her kind to save Michael. She has given up her life with them."  
  
"you really believe that Luke?" Roderick questioned, stepping down but still extremely annoyed by their new guest. He watched as Luke nodded, still ready for a fight. "then you are more of a fool than I thought." He sneered at his brother as he backed out of the room "she will betray you if you trust her!"  
  
then he turned and left Luke burning with anger.  
  
"is it true Luke?" and younger Lycan stepped forward "did she really kill the elder?"  
  
Luke smiled at the young boy, "yes, it's true, she fought to save Michael, and now, we must help her. think of her as an adopted sister"  
  
Most of the other Lycans in the room smiled at the thought. They didn't want to be caught in the battle with the vampires, many remembered the days before the war began, when Vampires and Lycans were at peace. True they had been as good as slaves, but they hadn't minded. It was Viktor's cruelty that had started the war.  
  
Now Lucian's vision was reality, a hybrid; half Lycan half Vampire, so much stronger than both was taking refuge in their den, close by the side of the vampire who had sacrificed everything for him. This gave them hope, hope that it would soon be over.  
  
But it was only a dream, for at that moment, the Vampires were out hunting for the traitor and the abomination. Lead by one particularly devious Vampire who only had one real goal, one real desire; Selene. 


	6. Reassurance

A/N: again I wanna say my usual 'thank you's to ppl who left feedback. I know I've been saying a lot of stuff about the way Michael feels about Selene so I thought I'd try to get a bit more in from her side of things. Anyway, enjoy and pls keep reviewing  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 5: Reassurance  
  
She had never experienced anything like he had shown her and she had thought she never would. Too protected by her own ways; always distancing herself from others. The truth was that she was afraid. Afraid that if she allowed herself to love anyone or anything again, they would be taken from her, just as her family had been. Since that moment she had sworn she would never let anyone close to her, if she never had anyone, she couldn't loose them. So she had buried herself in her work as a death dealer.  
  
But now she had turned her back on her own oath. For the first time in 200 years she felt warm, his hands left a burning heat where ever he touched her skin, her scenes went crazy; tasting his skin but not biting him, smelling his unique scent, touching his back and sides so lightly, seeing the passion in his eyes as he looked down at her, hearing the small moans escaping his mouth and occasionally hers.  
  
She remembered lying naked in his arms afterwards. She had pretended to be sleeping, only wanting to lye there silently, thinking about what had just taken place. Her chest ached as she focused on the feel of his arm across her. The familiar feeling of being watched crept over her. She couldn't describe the feeling she had felt when she opened her eyes to see him next to her. But it had been chased away quickly by the sound; the reminder that they were not safe.  
  
He had been right; he made her remember what she had been like so long ago. And although the warrior side of her hated it, she was slowly beginning to act the way she had when she was human.  
  
Slowly she became aware that something was different. There was an odd smell in the air. Not like the sub basement of the old building. There was no longer the steady drip of the old pipe, and she felt she was no longer lying on the old cot. This was softer.  
  
The only thing she did recognise was the heat from the body beside her, and the feel of a strong hand resting on her hip.  
  
Slowly she turned her head and opened her eyes and found herself looking at Michaels sleeping face, so close to hers.  
  
She smiled slightly and stroked his hair away from his face (another human action). Slowly she sat up, a slight pang shot through her body, reminding her of her injuries. Although now almost fully healed.  
  
As she sat up, Michaels arm slid lightly to rest across her lap. The slight movement caused him to wake straight away. First glancing where her head had been and then looking up at her as she sat inspecting the room.  
  
Within seconds he was sitting too, holding her tightly to him.  
  
"Oh God. Selene. I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
He kissed her neck as he spoke.  
  
"Yes" she said flatly "but where did I wake up?" suddenly he froze, he lips resting lightly against her skin, halted in mid kiss. This was what he hadn't been looking forward to.  
  
"We're at the Lycans den" he said simply, deciding that the plain truth was the best way to go.  
  
"What!?" she hissed and tried to climb off of the bed.  
  
"they brought us here" Michael stated, trying to make her listen to him as she pushed out of his arms and got to her feet, swaying slightly as her wounds were still not fully healed. "They're trying to help us"  
  
"No, they're trying to help you." She turned to face him, fire flashing in her eyes "I'm a death dealer! Do you have any idea how many of their kind I have killed?"  
  
"I know Selene. But they aren't going to do anything to you!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I won't let them touch you!" now Michael was on his feet too, feeling himself become angrier as she belittled him for saving her from her own kind. "What would rather I do? Bring you here where they will protect us from the vampires, or leave you there for your own family to destroy."  
  
He watched, burning with anger, as Selene's eyes slowly turned the ice Blue of her vampire self. When she next spoke, her voice was a low hiss, almost a whisper but so fierce it sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"They are not my family!" she stepped away as he tried to step closer and reached out to hold her  
  
"Don't!" She snarled. His comment about the vampires being her family had burned and enraged her.  
  
"Don't what?" he snarled back at her, the Lycan side of him winning over. "Don't touch you?"  
  
She only glared at him.  
  
"Listen to me Selene. It's safe here. They aren't going to hurt you again because they know that I'll destroy them. Lucian wanted me to be here. He loved a vampire Selene. Just as I do."  
  
"Lucian is dead!"  
  
"He was their leader, they will respect his wishes. That is why they came to find us."  
  
He stepped closer again, trapping her in the corner of the room.  
  
"I won't let them touch you. I swear" slowly he reached out to touch her.  
  
Selene's actions were instinctive. She was cornered by someone so much stronger than her. Although she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, she lost the battle against her animal instincts and sank her fangs into him.  
  
He howled and yanked his hand away from her, clutching it to him as he backed away. She had bitten right into his hand and he watched as it slowly started to heal. Angrily he snapped his head back up, ready to growl, snarl and yell at his mate.  
  
But as his eyes fell on her, his anger melted away. She was still in the corner, only not standing, but crouching; trying to hide. Her eyes were still blue but the thing that amazed him, and touched him most, was that there were tears on her cheeks.  
  
Slowly he moved closer, also crouching. Gently he laid his hand on her back, she flinched.  
  
"Selene." his voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"I'm sorry" it was almost a whisper as she tried to melt into the shadows.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cornered you, it's my fault" he moved closer to her and sat on the ground with one foot in front of her, one behind. Gently he pulled her away from the wall, to sit between his legs. She didn't fight the action and buried her face in his chest, gripping tightly to his neck with both arms.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you" her voice was muffled as she spoke into him. "I'm afraid to what they'll do" she knew she would never admit her fear to anyone but Michael.  
  
Just then the door burst open and Luke stalked in. he had heard Michaels howl and come to investigate. At the sight of the Lycan from the old building, Selene hissed and jumped to her feet.  
  
She stared Luke straight in the eye and hissed her low warning, showing him her fangs. She was fully expecting him to transform and attack but he only raised his hands to her, showing her he wasn't going to attack.  
  
"It's alright Selene." His voice was soft and Michael smiled as he got to his feet. Selene was slightly knocked off guard by the Lycan using her name. Luke continued.  
  
"I know it's not gonna be easy at first for you. But we aren't going to hurt you."  
  
She only stared at him, still poised for attack.  
  
"I'm Luke." he smiled again as he watched Selene slowly calm down and her eyes change to brown.  
  
"I have someone who would love to meet you. Would you mind?"  
  
She didn't know what to say so she just shook her head. Luke waved at someone down the corridor and not long after a young boy appeared in the door way. He was about 5 and had bright green eyes, blonde hair and a big warm smile.  
  
"This is my son, Alex." He bent down and spoke to the small boy "this is Selene and Michael."  
  
Michael watched as the boy bounded up to Selene and grabbed her hands "Did you really fight the old man?"  
  
"Elder" Luke corrected him  
  
"Yeah, the old man!"  
  
Selene smiled and glanced at Michael before answering the boys' question.  
  
"Yes, but Michael fought him too"  
  
Alex glanced at Michael and grinned then turned back to Selene.  
  
"Was it tough?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy" she knelt down, still holding his hands. Both Michael and Luke smiled as they watched a 5 year old boy reassure the vampire that nothing bad was gonna happen to her.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, Michael stopped him doing that."  
  
Alex turned to Michael, still gripping Selene. "Did he hurt you mister?"  
  
"He was gonna kill me"  
  
"Did he? Did he kill you?"  
  
"No Selene killed him first"  
  
Alex turned around and stared at Selene in awe. "Wow" then there was that huge, cute grin on his face and he gave Selene a big hug. "Will you be my friend Selene?"  
  
"Of course I will" she smiled back and gave him another hug. He reminded her so much of her nieces.  
  
Luke smiled even wider, he was proud of his son for accepting the vampire so easily. "Come on little guy, let's go see your mother"  
  
"Ok, bye Selene, bye mister!" he said in his sing-song voice as he bounded out of the room after his dad. Just before the door closed they both heard him say: "Daddy, Selene's really pretty isn't she!"  
  
Michael turned then to look at her. "The little guy's right you know" he said softly as he walked closer to her and gently kissed her lips.  
  
"You'll see" he wrapped his arms around her tightly "everything will be ok"  
  
He held her tightly but couldn't keep the image he had seen in the dreams from popping into his mind. Kraven was out there, and he wanted Selene. Michael wasn't going to let her go. Ever 


	7. Roderick

A/N: just a short one. I'm too tired to write loads at the moment. There might be a bit of a wait for chapter 7. I have a seminar to prep for and 3 photography projects due in the same week. Things are so mad at the moment. I just spent the whole day trekking around Hereford. (I spent 1 hour getting to Uni, then 2 hours on the coach to Hereford. Then had to do it all again to get home..in the freezing cold rain! Not a good mood, lol)  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 6: Roderick  
  
The rain was falling in sheets as the van skidded through the empty town. The clock tower sounded out midnight but other than that, everything was silent and deathly still. Not a soul roamed the streets at night. No human soul anyway.  
  
His eyes scanned every inch of the streets in front of him and he smelled the air as he drove further into the darkness. He was getting close. Suddenly he slammed his foot on the brake pedal and the van screeched to a halt.  
  
There, in front of him, were the very beings he had been searching for. Quickly, confidently, he climbed out of the van. Three of the group ahead of him turned and aimed their hand guns at him.  
  
"Shoot me and you'll never get your hands on the murderer of your precious Viktor!" Roderick called as he continued to approach. That was when he located the person he knew was leading the hunt. "I can bring her to you." He watched as the vampire told his men not to fire, but to keep aim.  
  
"What do you know?" he asked coldly, "I know what you want to know, I know where Selene is" he sneered at the smug face and watched with satisfaction as the rest of the hunting group were waved away.  
  
"Tell me where to find her"  
  
"Not so fast!" Roderick stepped closer, trying to intimidate the Vampire "you listen to me Kraven. This will be done on my terms. You wait, and I'll bring her to you. We have both lost large numbers of our warriors and I doubt you are willing to loose more."  
  
"Very well" he hissed, annoyed "you bring me Selene"  
  
"Then you stop hunting us. That is the deal!"  
  
He watched as Kraven gritted his teeth. Considering the terms of the agreement. Then he gave one quick nod and marched away.  
  
"I'll contact you with the location soon"  
  
Roderick watched, satisfied with himself, as the vampires disappeared.  
  
He climbed back into the van and headed back in the direction of the den. It would be easy to get the vampire into Kraven's hands, but there was one problem; Michael.  
  
AN  
I know it's short but I am really busy atm. I'll write more in the next chapter.  
Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. Hugs  
L 


	8. Planning and Plotting

A/N: right, this one's longer than the last, just like I promised. Hope you like it. Please keep reviewing.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 8: planning and plotting  
  
Selene was more than a little uncomfortable when she ventured out of the room she had woken up in. each Lycan she passed watched her with unsure eyes and kept their distance.  
  
She had woken up alone for the first time in four days. Before now, she had woken to see Michael watching her as he lay by her side. She had still been weak as her wounds continued to heal. He had only left her sleeping when he was satisfied she was strong enough to defend herself should an angry Lycan decide to take his or her revenge.  
  
She herself had not left the small room until now. Staying in the room with her mate; watching him sleeping and stroking her fingers through his hair as he cuddled closer to her. She had never thought she would feel this way about anybody. And the strength of her feelings overwhelmed her.  
  
She had woken expecting to see him but he hadn't been there. The bed was cold and she ached to feel his warmth, so she had ventured out in search of him. She now walked cautiously through the corridors, keeping her head lowered slightly trying not to catch the eyes of the surrounding Lycans; she was failing.  
  
Although not one of them approached her, they all stared. Silently judging her, deciding if they should trust her or not.  
  
"Selene! Selene!" she turned just in time as Alex came running up to her and threw his tiny arms around her legs; hugging them as tightly as he could.  
  
She couldn't help smiling at the tiny Lycan. He reminded her so much of her nieces.  
  
"Are you looking for Michael?" he asked, slightly out of breath as he looked up at her, still holding onto her.  
  
She nodded. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Ummm, I think he's with daddy, but I'm not allowed to go see him now. He's busy" he smiled and squeezed her legs again, as he saw her glance up at an aggressive growl from a passing Lycan.  
  
"Don't worry Selene, I'll protect you!"  
  
She couldn't help smiling at the tiny child as he clung to her, and even though she knew he couldn't physically do as he said, she understood that his acceptance of her was keeping her from a confrontation.  
  
***  
  
"They will be hunting for her" Luke said plainly as he sat across from Michael.  
  
"I know that, but she'll never be comfortable here." Michael sighed as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"The others will accept her in time"  
  
"Even so, I doubt she will feel safe. There will always be one who won't accept her and I want her to be happy. I'm sorry Luke but I don't think she ever will be happy here."  
  
Luke knew exactly what his companion was feeling; Lycans were pack animals, happier in large groups of their own kind. But Michael was not Lycan, he was different and seemed to seek a solitary place he could share with only one person; his mate.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to some of the pack and see if they know of a place you can go."  
  
Michael smiled tiredly, "Thanks Luke".  
  
The two men got to their feet and walked out of the room, they were talking quietly about Selene's recovery when they entered a large room.  
  
Luke stopped in his tracks and smiled; Michael just looked at him, and then followed the direction of his gaze.  
  
He too smiled as he saw Selene, sitting on the ground with Alex in her lap as they played with a kind of jigsaw puzzle in front of them. She was smiling brightly as she encouraged the small child. Both men watched for a while. Then she clapped and started laughing when Alex finished the puzzle, jumped up and started dancing before giving her a tight hug.  
  
Selene was still laughing when Michael caught her eye. Slowly she got to her feet and watched him approach. Her smile was still bright as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
  
He was amazed by how her manner was changing; everyday she seemed to be slightly more human; smiling, laughing, and clinging to him when he slept. But there was still a slight cold, hard edge about her. She had been a soldier for so long and she would always be one. Michael was exhausted; he had been up all day trying to convince Luke and some others to let him leave the den to be with Selene. Now he walked back towards their quarters with his arm around her shoulders, telling her quietly what Luke had finally agreed to.  
  
The news seemed to brighten her.  
  
When they were lying on their bed, his heart jumped as he felt her reach for him. Gently kissing his neck, right on the spot she had bitten him. A shiver ran through him and he gave in; turning and pulling her closer. An overwhelming sense of adoration washed over him as he proceeded to get lost in her.  
  
***  
  
"There's a place just outside town," one Lycan reported to Luke "it's mainly underground so it's safe from the sun"  
  
"Good work Andy, I'll let Michael know and tomorrow we can take him. He'll want to check it out before he gets Selene there."  
  
The small group of Lycans filed out of the room and vanished down the corridor.  
  
Slowly, Roderick stepped out from the thick shadows near the door of the meeting room. This was too perfect, he could give the location of the place and he could deliver the vampire and her hybrid without endangering his own pack.  
  
He grinned evilly to himself and turned back into the shadows.  
  
Kraven would be pleased.  
  
---------  
  
A/N ooooo evil Roderick. I hate him so much lol. Hope your getting that feeling too. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Really hope you like where this is going. 


	9. too good to be true

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words. (I love Alex too). Things are moving on quite nicely now. But will Kraven finally get his claws on Selene? Or will Michael stop him? Only one way to find out! All will be revealed in the next few chapters. This is where your reviews are important, to let me know I'm not screwing the whole thing up. :-D  
  
This next chapter starts off when Michael has just got back from checking over the location mentioned at the end of last chapter.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 9: Too good to be true  
  
She was still sleeping when he entered the room. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her. Gently he shook her but she didn't wake, only groaned as she turned and slung her arm around him.  
  
He smiled at the habitual action and softly touched her nose with his fingertip; she sniffed, but didn't wake. He touched her again and her free hand lazily brushed away his finger. Her actions increased his good natured playfulness and he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked.  
  
He stroked her nose again.  
  
"Michael" she said, it was a low warning but with absolutely no aggression behind it. He smiled even wider. Slowly, she opened her eyes and couldn't help smiling back at him. He had the same free, delighted look as Alex.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he said as he climbed on the bed to lye next to her.  
  
"I could smell you" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice" he tried to look hurt, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face; he knew exactly what she meant. He too could recognise her in a room full of strangers with his eyes covered.  
  
He was still smiling brightly as he stroked her dark hair off of her forehead.  
  
"I just got back from seeing our new home." he informed her quietly, his smile widening.  
  
"And? How was it?"  
  
"Perfect!" he bounced to his knees with the energy of a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve. He set one knee either side of her, on all fours above her. Quickly he lowered himself and kissed her exposed neck very lightly. She was wearing a blue cotton shirt, and grey slacks that Luke's mate hade loaned her so she would fit in more.  
  
"You're going to love it. It's very private; you have to know exactly where to look for it. It has one floor at ground level and three underground. I don't know what it used to be but now it's ours." His face was glowing as he watched her.  
  
"When do we move in?" she asked, smiling as she stroked her hands over his chest before linking them behind his neck.  
  
"As soon as you want to" he laid another light kiss against the other side of her neck. He felt her do the same to him. And as he continued to kiss her, he felt her fangs graze his neck and found him self preying she would mark him. Then he would know that she too wanted no one but him forever.  
  
There was a loud clank, and their actions were halted as they both looked over towards the door to their quarters. It was opening slowly; Michael climbed off of Selene and went to see who was there. He looked outside to find Alex struggling to move the heavy door.  
  
"Hey little guy" he said gently and Alex jumped. Looking up at Michael through big teary blue eyes.  
  
"Hello" his voice was so quiet the Michael had to bend down to hear him.  
  
"You alright little man?"  
  
He nodded "Is Selene awake?"  
  
"Yeah, she's just there" Michael smiled, knowing how fond the young Lycan was of his new vampire friend "why don't you come on in and say hi?"  
  
Alex nodded and stepped cautiously through the door, hugging his battered teddy to him as if it would protect him. He watched Michael as he entered the room, and as soon as his eyes landed on Selene sitting on the bed, he started crying and ran across the room to hug her.  
  
She slid off the bed and was on her knees when he crashed into her, burying himself in her arms.  
  
Selene cradled the small child, rocking him gently, shushing him as she looked straight at Michael with a confused expression. He just shrugged and closed the door again.  
  
Slowly, Selene placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and pulled back enough to look him in the eye.  
  
"What are these tears for?" she asked so gently it was hard for anyone to think she wasn't totally human.  
  
"Daddy said you're going away." He sobbed  
  
"Yes, but not forever." She pulled Alex gently to sit in her lap as she sat on the floor leaning against the bed. "We'll come back and visit you and I'm sure your daddy will let you come and stay with us now and then"  
  
Her voice soothed him amazingly as he let her rock him while he hugged his teddy and sucked his thumb.  
  
"Would you like that?" she felt him nod and then he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I want you to stay, I like that more!"  
  
"I know sweet heart but I can't stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The other vampires, they're looking for me"  
  
"I'll keep you safe from them"  
  
Selene smiled "No Alex, you'll keep yourself safe. Do you understand that? If you see any other vampires, you stay away from them. Hide. Promise me?"  
  
"Ok" he sat up and smiled at her "but I can take 'em!" he jumped up and began pretending to fight an imaginary vampire "take that! And that!"  
  
Both Michael and Selene were laughing as he punched and kicked at thin air with his teddy under his arm.  
  
"When are you going?" he asked when he had defeated his opponent.  
  
"Probably later tonight." She told him quietly and he was suddenly teary again.  
  
"But that's too soon!" he bounded up to her again and sat himself in her lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Michael watched closely as both Selene and Alex displayed their obvious affection for each other. And he suddenly found himself thinking that she would be an amazing mother someday.  
  
She glanced up at him as though she has heard his thoughts, but he knew that was impossible so he only smiled gently at her.  
  
"It is soon Alex" he said quietly as he came to sit on the floor too. "But if we stay here, the vampires will find us and then they'll hurt Selene." He watched as Alex began to look panicked. "You don't want the to do that do you"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think so. That's why we have to go so soon. So they can't find her and hurt her."  
  
Selene watched as Michael found the perfect way to explain why they had to leave; the truth.  
  
"And you can come and stay with us whenever you want to, ok?"  
  
Alex nodded happily then got to his feet. And looked straight at Selene.  
  
"You take fuzzy" he held the tattered teddy out to her.  
  
"Oh, Alex I can't take your teddy"  
  
"Please, he'll look after you when I'm not there"  
  
Michael smiled and nodded at Selene.  
  
"You promise? He'll protect me from the bad men?"  
  
"Yeah! He's good at that"  
  
"Ok then" she smiled and held her arms out to give Alex a hug. He squeezed her so tightly that she thought he might have clicked something out of place in her neck.  
  
Alex trotted to the door and pushed it open again. "You will come and say goodbye before you go right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
He slimed again then and trotted off down the corridor  
  
***  
  
Kraven looked at the envelope and snatched it from one of the few remaining security officers.  
  
"Get out" he hissed as he stalked across the room and sat down at his large desk. When he was alone he tore the envelope open. As he suspected it was from the Lycan. On their previous meeting Kraven had insisted that he be shown proof that Roderick knew where Selene was. He was not willing to walk into a trap.  
  
He grinned as he tipped out the envelope onto his desk.  
  
It had been stuffed with 15, 8 X 10 black and white photographs. Each showing the vampire he desired. In the first couple she was pictured in her black leather, apart from the surrounding Lycans, but the others disturbed him.  
  
She was now dressed in similar clothing to the beasts around her. Her hair was pulled messily back and she was seated on the ground with a small child in her lap. Another showed her with Michael; she was smiling brightly. Kraven cringed. In the 200 years he had known her, he had never seen her smile like that.  
  
He wished desperately that he were the cause of such a smile but his eyes fell on the face of the abomination. Angrily, he tore the photograph in half and threw the half with Michael, into the fireplace. He studied the other half a little while longer before stuffing it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
After flipping through the rest of the images then dropping them into a draw, he lifted the envelope again and shook it. A single piece of paper floated onto the desk top.  
  
On it was a hand written note:  
  
Out skirts of town, past the old church.  
  
Second left down the dirt road  
  
In the grove.  
  
Remember your end of the deal  
  
Kraven grinned and pushed the paper into his pocket.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll remember my end of it. Your freedom, in exchange for her." 


	10. Anything

A/N: again thank you for reviewing. I really do appreciate your input. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I certainly hope it has the desired effect. You really have to review it if you like it or not. Please, just let me know what you think.  
  
A mild warning, there is a sexual scene in this chapter, nothing too bad, but it's there. Don't report me because I did warn you.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 10: Anything  
  
The van moved down the old dirt road, its headlights bouncing through the darkness and getting lost in the thickness of the surrounding trees. And Selene began to understand just how right Michael had been when he said you have to know where to look.  
  
She was seated next to him in the back of the van, and she realised that she was squeezing his hand between her own as the van moved on. The thought of being away from the large numbers she had been used to for 200 years made her both nervous and relieved at the same time.  
  
She had been forced to interact with the vampires and, in the past two weeks, the Lycans. But now she would be choosing to share her living area with only one person. She would have something she had long ago told herself she would never have. She would have what she remembered her parents had had.  
  
She remembered how much they had loved each other. Her father had lost his life trying to protect his wife and family, and Selene knew, as she looked over at him, that Michael wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line to keep her safe; this both comforted and unsettled her.  
  
As if sensing her uneasiness, Michael leaned in close to her ear and whispered quietly. "We're almost there, it won't be too long before they leave us, then it's just you and me"  
  
He smiled at his own words and gently kissed her cheek. It felt like he had waited a lifetime to be alone with her, and now it was finally happening.  
  
She was his.  
  
***  
  
The van stopped and Michael jumped out of the van excitedly, holding his hand out towards Selene. She didn't need his help getting out of the van but she took his hand anyway before she leapt to the ground beside him. He was smiling as he covered her eyes with his hand and led her a little further down the road. Gently he turned her to face their new home and removed his hand.  
  
The building was made up of red bricks, the roof was slated, there were patches here and there where the tiles had fallen, or been blown by strong winds.  
  
Selene smiled. "There are underground levels?" she remembered as she looked over at him.  
  
"Three" he slid his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
"Ok" Luke said in a friendly voice as he approached the couple. "We're going to be going then. Best of luck to you, and don't leave it too long to visit us. Or else I'm going to have one very upset little cub" He laughed and shook both Michael and Selene's hands.  
  
Not long after, they were alone.  
  
"Let's go inside" he almost chirped as he started to move her towards their new home.  
  
When they reached the front door, Michael opened it then turned to look at Selene.  
  
"I've always wanted to do this" he told her, smiling brightly at her confused expression. She gasped as he lifted her, cradling her body with his powerful arms, and carried her over the threshold, into their building.  
  
He didn't set her down though, but carried on walking through the hall to a set of stairs leading down into darkness, he descended them.  
  
Selene's eyes adjusted almost instantly to the thicker black and she spotted where he was taking her. They were in a long corridor, at the end of which was a door, it was open; revealing a large double bed, and Michael was headed straight for it.  
  
Through the darkness she looked back at his face and ever so gently, she kissed him.  
  
The kiss had heated up so much that she didn't even notice when her back met the soft mattress.  
  
She was already pulling at Michael's shirt, tugging it over his head and then dragging the palms of her hands over his warm skin as his mouth moved away from hers to work the sensitive spot in her neck.  
  
His hand slid lightly over her thigh, up underneath her shirt to stroke her flat stomach lightly. The ticking feeling of his fingers dancing across her skin caused her to laugh.  
  
The sound was like music to him, firing him on.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had her.  
  
She was his!  
  
He was still working her neck when he felt her tense up. Slowly, he lifted his head, still stroking her stomach. His hand froze where it was when he found himself looking into her eyes. Not the eyes he had lost himself in the last time he had made love to her. No, they were the eyes of her vampire self, although there was something different; a kind of heat emitting from the icy blue stare.  
  
Slowly he let his eyes drift to her mouth; her fangs were barely visible, she was panting slightly, fighting to control herself. He watched as she raised her wrist to her mouth and sunk her fangs into herself; dark red blood started to run down her arm.  
  
At the sight of it, Michael felt the vampire in him spring to life. He felt hungry, lusting for the taste of blood, her blood. She licked her lower lip slowly as she held her wrist towards him. Unsure what he should do, he let his instincts take control. Holding her wrist tightly, he brought it to his mouth and began to drink from her.  
  
She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling. Then she lost her hold on her desire; grabbing a fist full of his hair with her free hand, and pulling his head to one side.  
  
That was when Michael understood what she was doing. The moment of delight was suddenly taken over by a burning pain as she sank her fangs into his neck. Drinking from him as he drank from her, creating the blood bond she had told him about. It didn't take long for the feeling to change again. The pain softened and became extremely pleasurable.  
  
He could almost feel himself being drawn into her very soul as he proceeded to make love to her while they continued to give exactly what they took, binding them together for eternity.  
  
***  
  
"That the place?" one of the guards enquired as they sat in the cover of the thick trees. His answer came in the form of a sharp, deathly cold glare from his new leader.  
  
Kraven turned back to the old building and closed his eyes, using his exceptional hearing to confirm if they were inside. He growled with disgust as he heard them.  
  
"Well?" another guard whispered "are we going to move or just sit here and wait for the sun to come up?"  
  
Kraven stared at the building long and hard.  
  
"Not yet. Now we go back to the mansion. We'll watch them, and then, when they're least expecting it, we strike" Although he knew that now would be the perfect time to catch them off guard he didn't want to storm in and find her making love with him.  
  
He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and he wanted to be strategic.  
  
***time laps***  
  
The empty space beside him caused him to wake.  
  
Scanning the room quickly, searching for her; an uneasy feeling rising from his stomach and gripping his heart.  
  
"Selene?" he called softly, but there was no answer. He couldn't tell if it were night or day due to the fact he was underground.  
  
Slowly he climbed out of the bed and pulled his jeans on. Walking through the halls bare foot; going from room to room searching for her.  
  
Eventually he found her on the ground level. She was wearing a pair of his shorts and his favourite blue shirt. She didn't move at all as he came closer to her.  
  
"Selene?"  
  
"Something's wrong" she said flatly as he lay his hands on her hips "I can feel it"  
  
"I know you can, I feel it too. Right here" he turned her and placed her hand on his chest. She smiled slightly and kissed his lips so gently he almost couldn't feel it.  
  
When they parted, she gently ran her fingertips over the red mark she had left on his neck. She smiled more brightly as she thought about what that mark meant. She knew he had wanted it, but until the moment he had touched her that night, she hadn't know how much she had wanted it too.  
  
The strength of the bond was staggering; they instantly knew when the other was troubled, or unsettled. They seemed to know what the other was going to ask before they had started. They were almost one.  
  
In that moment of peace, all hell broke loose.  
  
The heavy door imploded and 15 vampire guards stormed into the room. Michael instinctively jumped in front of Selene, pushing her back out of the way.  
  
As she stumbled backwards she collided with someone. Hands gripped her wrists and turned her.  
  
"Hello Selene" his voice was a menacing whisper "I've missed you"  
  
"Kraven!" she almost spat out his name as though it had caused a very unpleasant taste.  
  
She began to struggle against him but his anger had given him a grip of iron. His eyes were burning as he glared at her. He gasped in pain as she brought her knee up to strike him sharply in the groin.  
  
His grip was released and as he lent slightly forward to ease the pain, she slammed the heal of her hand upwards into his jaw; sending him flying backwards.  
  
Michael was busy fighting off the other 15 vampires; he had dispersed of 4 of them and was battling fiercely with the remaining guards. Having escaped Kraven's grasp, Selene dashed to aid her mate. They fought side by side, snapping necks and crushing bones as the number of opponents slowly withered.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang.  
  
Her eyes were wide and her breath ragged as she looked down slowly. Her own deep red blood was pouring into a pool at her feet.  
  
As Michael disposed of another vampire his eye caught a flash of blue falling down to the ground.  
  
He turned and saw Selene on her knees, the front of the shirt now a deep crimson. Another loud bang filled the air and she slumped forward, crashing to the old floorboards.  
  
Michael ran in her direction and a rapid succession of bangs brought him too to the ground. Knowing the vampire was moving in around them. He kept his eyes on her face; a single tear ran from her eye as she reached her hand out to him, watching him drag himself along the ground, reaching for her.  
  
Their fingers linked as the boots stopped beside his head. Slowly he looked up and saw Kraven, holding a smoking gun in his hand.  
  
"You see Michael. Women are a mans one weakness. She's hurt and you drop your guard to help her." he laughed "you fool." He raised his gun and pressed it against Michael's forehead.  
  
"No!" Selene gasped as she stared up at Kraven. He turned to her still holding the gun on Michael  
  
"Give me one good reason"  
  
"Please, I'll do anything" she sobbed "just don't kill him"  
  
"Anything?" he asked smirking at her. She knew exactly what he was suggesting. Quickly she looked at Michael, the silver bullets in his torso seemed to be causing him a lot of discomfort but they wouldn't kill him. The one Kraven was preparing to put in his head certainly would.  
  
Slowly she brought her eyes back to Kraven. And swallowed hard.  
  
"Anything!" she confirmed.  
  
Michael felt his own tears sliding down his face as he stared at her. "Selene" he whispered and she looked straight at him, crying harder now.  
  
That was the last thing his mind registered before Kraven's boot collided with his head.  
  
*******  
  
A/N oh how mean am I. please don't kill me! I really hope this chapter had the effect I wanted. Let me know exactly what you think of it. Be brutally honest with me. Did you hate it, did you love it, do you hate me? :-D  
  
Actually I don't care if you hate me! :-P  
  
Anyway, let me know what you think. Review, Review, Review 


	11. Emptiness

A/N: right so from the reviews I got it looks like I did my job :-D Thanks for taking the time to read it and not hunting me down for what I had Kraven do. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters, I know I'm going to enjoy writing them. And keep the reviews coming in; it's the only way I know if the story is working or not. Thank you  
  
Note: any text between 2 * is someone thinking. i.e. *insert thought here*  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 11: Emptiness  
  
"Michael!" the voice was distant, not quite clear. He couldn't figure out who was calling his name.  
  
"Michael, open your eyes"  
  
He groaned as he felt himself being rolled onto his back. The light burned his eyes when he tried to open them, so he screwed them up to protect them.  
  
"Selene?" his voice was weak, and as he spoke her name he reached his hand out in the direction he had last seen her, but the only thing he felt was the wooden floorboards. Reaching a little further, his fingers touched something thick and wet; her blood.  
  
Slowly he forced his eyes open, gritting his teeth against the burning. His heart stopped when the only thing he saw in front of him was a blood covered floor boards.  
  
"Michael, what happened" the voice was close and familiar.  
  
"Kraven" Michael croaked, his eyes glued to the place he had last seen his mate.  
  
Luke followed his gaze, and when his eyes fell on the dark red pool; he understood.  
  
"I have to find her" Michael grimaced as he tried to get to his feet, six silver bullets still lodged inside him.  
  
"Not like that you're not!"  
  
"I have to. Do you know what he'll do to her?"  
  
Luke reluctantly helped Michael to his feet. "Do you really think you'll be able to help her if you go there like this?"  
  
Michael only looked at him.  
  
"All you'll achieve is to get yourself killed in front of her. How do you think she'll manage with that?"  
  
Although he hated having to wait to help her, he knew that Luke was right. He couldn't do anything to help at that moment, and the thought hurt more than his wounds.  
  
"Come on," Luke spoke gently to him, knowing how he must feel about the situation. "We'll get you back to the den where we can take those rounds out of you. Once they're gone you'll start to heal while we figure something out to get Selene back."  
  
He could only nod and let himself be lead from the building.  
  
***back at the mansion***  
  
Kraven smirked to himself as he strode down the long corridor, at the end of which, two armed guards stood either side of a large double door.  
  
They lowered their guns as they saw Kraven approach; he walked briskly past them and through the doors, closing them behind him.  
  
She was still unconscious when he seated himself beside the bed. Her feet and hands were strapped down to prevent her escaping out of the window, just as she had the last time he had confined her.  
  
He grinned to himself as he watched her; after all this time she was finally his. She had said she'd do anything to spare the hybrid's pathetic life and he planned to hold her to her word. Just as soon as she was awake and healed, he would make sure she stood by what she had said.  
  
At the thought of her wounds, he lifted the bottom of the shirt she was wearing; revealing an angry looking hole. It was much smaller than it had been and that pleased him greatly.  
  
Slowly, he stroked the palm of his hand across her toned stomach, smiling hungrily at the sensation of her pale skin against his own.  
  
*soon* he thought to himself *very soon*.  
  
***  
  
*I never thought I'd be back here, this was supposed to be over.  
  
I hate this room, these walls, and these windows. I spent 200 years of my life here, surrounded by people like myself. But I was always alone.  
  
I never thought I'd be sitting here again; in these clothes, looking at those gates. Hundreds of people, and I'm so alone.  
  
I was never alone with him. My hybrid, my mate, my Michael.  
  
My wounds are almost healed now, and I know what that means.  
  
He'll come for me. To make me live up to my promise. 'Anything', I told him I'd do anything to save my mate.  
  
That was 2 days ago.  
  
What has changed in the past 2 days?  
  
Nothing!  
  
I said anything, and I meant anything. Anything for him.  
  
I know what that bastard wants. I know I should feel scared, but right now the only thing I feel is a huge emptiness.  
  
I long for my mate, but I know that he will be killed if I try to go to him, or he to me.  
  
I dread the time Kraven decides to show his face. The face I hate more than anything.*  
  
Selene was snapped out of her thought when she heard the door to her room click shut. She turned quickly and felt a sinking in her stomach when her eyes fell on him.  
  
"Hello Selene" Kraven smirked as he crossed the room purposefully towards her.  
  
***  
  
A/N Another shortie but I'm really busy. Sorry. Didn't want to keep you waiting too long though. Hope you like it, please review. Thanks a bunch. 


	12. Strength

A/N: ok guys, breath! Ooooo I got my first death threat! I hate too keep you all waiting but I think this instalment should satisfy your appetite for a while.  
  
I don't know if I should make this one the last chapter or just keep writing.  
  
Let me know. I really can't decide.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 12: Strength  
  
Selene could only watch as the sickening male approached her, strapped to the bed. His smugness almost suffocating her. He knew she could go nowhere, do nothing.  
  
She wanted desperately to smash her fist into his face and escape, but her restraints were strong and keeping her right where she was.  
  
She held her breath as he leaned in close to her face.  
  
"Glad to see you awake." He sneered, and then pushed hiss mouth down over hers. She cringed, and slowly opened her mouth. Instantly he pushed his tongue inside, just as she had known he would. She bit down hard, feeling her teeth split him and his sickening blood fill her mouth.  
  
He pulled back and she sat glaring at him, her mouth still full of his blood.  
  
"Go on" he hissed at her "swallow, you know you want to."  
  
Defiantly, she raised her chin slightly and opened her mouth, letting the blood pour down her chin, onto her chest. Then she spat the remainder straight at him.  
  
He growled low in his throat and back handed her powerfully across the face. He then grabbed her ankles and pulled downwards, sliding her out of her sitting position into a flat one.  
  
Jamming his knee forcefully between her legs; he began to pull at her shirt.  
  
"Michael!" she grunted, almost begging for him.  
  
"Shut up!" Kraven demanded and struck her again.  
  
She called out her mate's name again, knowing it enraged the creature on top of her.  
  
But then she sensed something, a warm feeling flooded through her and she didn't know why but she knew she had to make as much noise as she possibly could.  
  
"NO!" she yelled as she wriggled under Kraven's grasp, making his self set task more difficult.  
  
"NO, GET OFF! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! NO!" she was now screaming so loudly that her throat burned. She had no idea why but something inside her, a small voice in the back of her head, told her to keep shouting; and she did.  
  
"MICHAEL!"  
  
That was when they heard it. Gunfire. From inside the mansion. Kraven doubled his efforts to take her, but she only screamed out even louder and pulled hard against her restraints.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! MICHAEL!" she gave a few strong tugs on her leg restraints and suddenly the right chain snapped. Quickly she brought her foot up and struggled to place it against Kraven's chest.  
  
The door to the room burst open as one of the guards crashed through it and straight to the ground. Momentarily off guard by this, Kraven was catapulted backwards by Selene.  
  
Two Lycans stalked into the room and stood growling down at Kraven. Selene watched, not knowing if she should he relieved or afraid.  
  
Her doubts were cleared up when she saw the blue / grey skin.  
  
"Michael!" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she watched him stalk right over to Kraven and grab him by the throat. He lifted him well over a foot off of the ground, growling, and showing each of his razor sharp fangs to the vampire who hissed back.  
  
"You die for this Kraven!"  
  
Selene instantly remembered the night they had spent in the old factory before the Lycans had found them.  
  
She remembered the dream Michael had experienced, he had grabbed her by the throat and said those exact words.  
  
She watched as he dragged the snivelling Vampire towards the covered window.  
  
Quickly he looked at Selene, then to his Lycan companions. "Cover her" he instructed and they did. She could no longer see what was going on, but she could hear it all.  
  
"You said that women are a mans weakness" Michael growled as he gripped Kraven tightly  
  
"I say you are wrong." With one swift motion, Michael tore down the shutter and let the sunlight fall into the room. Kraven began to hiss and squirm against his grip but he couldn't free himself.  
  
"Selene is my strength" he told him just as Kraven's skin caught fire. He was thrashing in agony and Michael simply tossed his burning body through the glass of the window, into open sunlight.  
  
He watched for a little while, listening to the screams. Then he replaced the shutter, blocking the light and making it safe again for Selene.  
  
He had transformed back into his human self when he pulled the sheets away from her. Luke and Ivan were also standing beside the bed, unfastening her bindings. As soon as her arms were free, she threw them around Michaels neck; holding him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael" she whispered as she made a fist full of his hair.  
  
"Don't be. It's all over now. We can go home."  
  
"Home?" she asked as she looked deep into his eyes. He nodded and smiled, lifting her easily off of the bed. They both knew that she could easily walk but neither cared.  
  
Some say that emotion is a weakness, but when someone you love is in danger; you become the strongest person you can possibly be.  
  
A/N  
  
Awwwww, there you go. I hope you're happy now, Kraven fried (yay) and Selene and Michael are together again (double yay) Again I'm going to ask you to review. And I want to say thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I really appreciate it. Thanks! :-D  
  
'The end' or 'to be continued'?  
  
You decide 


	13. note from author

AN  
  
Ok so I decided to continue this fic but I didn't want to lump them together.  
  
If you haven't found it already, I have started a sequel (follows on directly from this one)  
  
It's called 'A life less ordinary'  
  
I re read my fic and realised that I missed things out.  
  
I'll make up for that in the second instalment.  
  
Go hunting for it  
  
Bye 


End file.
